bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Luppi Antenor
was the sexta (6th) Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's army, temporarily replacing and later killed by Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Appearance Luppi was promoted to the 6th Espada when Grimmjow got demoted by the loss of his arm. Luppi appears youthful with short black hair and a rather androgynous face. Just above his left eyebrow is a row of three pink stars. The remains of his Hollow mask (a top row of teeth) rests on the left side of his head. Luppi's attire consists of long sleeves that fall past his hands, hiding them. His Espada tattoo is prominently displayed on his right hip. The location of his hollow hole is unknown. Personality Luppi seems to be rather arrogant, insulting Grimmjow for his lowered rank and boasting constantly when in battle. He tends to say "Sorry!" in a mocking tone after insulting somebody. Luppi and Gin Ichimaru, on the other hand, seem to have been on good terms, as Gin comments about being lonely after Luppi's death, citing the fact that the two often spoke. Though in a shinigami's cup skit, after Gin makes a friendly comment on it, Luppi gleefully denies this fact, much to Ichimaru's dismay. Luppi seemed to look for challenges, as he asked if ikkaku would help Yumichika, and was exasperated when he refused, and when he told all of the shinigami present to take him on at once. He seemed to be a bit flirty as he commented on how endowed Rangiku was, and he seemed to be irritated when she said he talked too much, replying back at how he had her in the coils of his tentacles. Synopsis Arrancar arc Shortly after Grimmjow has his arm removed and burned by Kaname Tōsen, Luppi is appointed to the rank of Sexta Espada, and leads the third attack on the human world. He is joined by Yammy Rialgo, Grimmjow and the newest Arrancar at that time, Wonderweiss Margera. His group is quickly engaged in battle by Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto as well as Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. Luppi engages in battle with Yumichika but tells them that he rather fight all four at once and proceeds to release his Zanpakutō. Wasting no time, he attacks Hitsugaya with all his tentacles and temporarily removes him from battle. His attacks prove to be to much for the combined forces of Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rangiku, and just when he's about to finish off Rangiku, Kisuke Urahara shows up to save her. Having left Captain Hitsugaya for dead, Luppi is trapped by Hitsugaya's Bankai ability, "Thousand Years Ice Prison", but is shortly after saved by a Negación. Once having returned to Hueco Mundo, Luppi expresses his anger that their attack was nothing more then a diversion to capture Orihime Inoue. When Aizen asks Orhime to demonstrate her power by restoring Grimmjow's arm, Luppi tells Orihime that there is no way she could heal something that does not exist, and threatens to kill her if she is unsuccessful. However, once he sees her power in action, he is left in awe. With his arm restored, Grimmjow quickly disposes of Luppi, by impaling him with his restored arm and blasting Luppi's entire top half away with a Cero to regain his status as an Espada. With his last breath, Luppi curses Grimmjow. Powers & Abilities It can be assumed Luppi possessed the standard powers of an Arrancar, such as Cero, Sonido, and Hierro. He was powerful enough to qualify as the sixth Espada. Hand-to-hand Although it wasn't seen, Luppi was able to effortlessly fight off Yumichika without drawing his zanpakuto, which implies he was using hand-to-hand combat. High Spiritual Power Luppi evidently had great spiritual power, evident firstly that when he led a squad to attack the Shinigami, the workers of the Depeartment of Research and Development detected them and ascertained they were all powerful enough to be Espada. Secondly, Luppi was Grimmjow's replacement, meaning he was powerful enough to qualify as an Espada. Zanpakutō : When sealed, his zanpakutō resembles a kodachi with a pink hilt, which he wears on his left side, close to his armpit. *'Resurrección': Trepadora's release command is . It manifests as eight enormous tentacles, with a bone cowl also growing over Luppi's head. Each of the tentacles connects to Luppi at one of the corners of an octagonal design on his back, which is very similar to the Chinese Ba Gua symbol. The tentacles can grow spikes, in order to inflict additional damage. Appearance in Other Media Luppi appears playable in Bleach video games Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd, Bleach: Heat the Soul 4, Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 and Bleach: Versus Crusade. Trivia *Luppi and Tia Harribel's Fracción Sun-Sun have almost the same release command, as Luppi says "Strangle", while Sun-Sun says "Strangle to death". And coincidentally, they have the same type of Arrancar uniform. They also both have 3 pink markings on their face. Luppi has three diamonds, while Sun-Sun has 3 dots. Also, their hollow mask remnants are somewhat worn like a clip, Luppi's is on the left side, while Sun-Sun's is on the right. *Luppi was the first Espada to release his Zanpakutō. He was also the only to have released it in the Human World, since the Top 3 Espada are in a fake karakuda town it doesn't count. *Luppi and Starrk are the only Espada members, both current and prior, to not have their last name revealed. *It is unknown why Luppi was promoted straight to sexta Espada, as this meant he was stronger than the septima, octava and novena Espada. By this logic, Luppi should have been an Espada prior to Grimmjow's demotion. *It is also unknown if Luppi represented "Destruction" since he was chosen to replace Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez out of all Arrancar. *During Luppi's first appearence in the manga Bleach manga; chapter 229, page 12., his Hollow mask had many more teeth on it than it did throughout the rest of his time in the series. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Male